Podróże Gulliwera/Część II/Rozdział szósty
Różne wynalazki Gulliwera dla przypodobania się Królowej i Królowi. Pokazuje on swoją umiejętność w muzyce. Król wypytuje go o stan Europy, o czym mu Gulliwer opowiada. Uwagi Króla w tym przedmiocie. Miałem zwyczaj, wstawszy z rana, raz lub dwa razy na tydzień chodzić do Króla i zjawiałem się często, gdy go cyrulik golił. Z początku drżałem na ten widok, ponieważ brzytwa była dwa razy większa od kosy. Król jegomość podług zwyczaju krajowego golił się tylko dwa razy w tygodniu. Jednego dnia poprosiłem cyrulika o trochę piany, z której wyciągnąłem ze czterdzieści czy pięćdziesiąt najgrubszych włosów z brody królewskiej. Wziąwszy kawałek drewna porobiłem w nim szpilką dziurki w równej od siebie odległości i powbijawszy w nie włosy bardzo kunsztownie, zaostrzywszy ich końce nożem, zrobiłem grzebień, którym wybornie czesać się mogłem. Wielką miałem z tego wygodę, ponieważ mój się połamał i już go nie można było używać, a w całym kraju nie mógłbym znaleźć rzemieślnika dostatecznie delikatnego w ręku, który by mi potrafił go zrobić. Pamiętam o jednej rozrywce, która mi wypełniła wiele wolnych chwil. Prosiłem jednej z pokojowych, aby mi nazbierała włosów, które spadały z głowy Królowej, kiedy ją czesano, i aby mi je dała. Nazbierałem ich dosyć i naradziwszy się ze stolarzem, który miał rozkaz wykonywać dla mnie wszystkie roboty, które bym mu kazał, powiedziałem mu, żeby zrobił dwa krzesła tej samej wielkości jak te, co były w mym pudle, i żeby porobił dziurki subtelnym szydłem w miejscach, gdzie miało być oparcie i siedzenie. Gdy już nogi, poręcze, wspora z tyłu i wszystko do złożenia krzeseł było gotowe, zrobiłem siedzenia i oparcia z włosów Królowej, przewlekając je przez dziurki i przeplatając, tak że krzesła moje były podobne do krzeseł plecionych z trzcin, jakich pospolicie używamy w Anglii. Miałem honor dać je w podarunku Królowej, która umieściła je w swojej szafce i jako największą osobliwość pokazywała ku wielkiemu wszystkich podziwowi. Jednego dnia chciała, abym usiadł na jednym z tych krzeseł, ale wymówiłem się, oświadczając, że wolałbym tysiąc razy śmierć ponieść, niżeli tak nieszlachetną część mego ciała na wspaniałych włosach Jej Królewskiej Mości umieścić. A jako miałem wielką sposobność do robót ręcznych, zrobiłem raz z tych włosów sakiewkę na dwa łokcie długą z imieniem królewskim złotymi literami tkanym, którą za pozwoleniem Królowej darowałem mojej Glumdalclitch. Była ona jednak za mała dla większych monet, toteż piastunka moja kładła do niej tylko różne bawidełka, mające tyle powabu dla młodych dziewcząt. Król, mając wielkie upodobanie w muzyce, częste miewał koncerty, na które mnie zanoszono w pudle moim, lecz huk był tak wielki, iż ledwie mogłem poznawać melodie. Upewniam, że wszystkie trąby i kotły wojska królewskiego, umieszczone tuż przy uszach, nie narobiłyby takiego hałasu jak ta muzyka. Kazałem więc pudło moje stawiać w kącie, jak najdalej od orkiestry, zamykałem drzwi i firankami okna zasuwałem. Takim sposobem muzykę ich nie znajdowałem nieprzyjemną. Nauczyłem się w młodości mojej grać na klawicymbale. Glumdalclitch miała jeden w swym pokoju, na którym dwa razy na tydzień przychodził ją uczyć metr jeden. Nazywam ten instrument klawicymbałem z powodu jego wyglądu i sposobu, w jaki na nim grano. Pewnego dnia przyszła mi ochota zabawienia Króla i Królowej zagraniem na tym instrumencie jednej arii angielskiej. Ale zdało się to być rzeczą arcytrudną, ponieważ klawicymbał był przynajmniej na sześćdziesiąt stóp długi, a klawisze na stopę szerokie, tak dalece, że rozciągnąwszy obydwie ręce nie mogłem dosięgnąć więcej nad pięć klawiszów, a nadto dla dobycia głosu trzeba mi było całą pięścią w klawisze uderzać, co bardzo by mnie zmęczyło i skutku żadnego nie dało. Oto sposób, którego użyłem: zrobiłem dwa kije z jednego końca grubsze i żeby nie czyniły trzasku i nie niszczyły klawiszy, poobwijałem grube końce w skórki mysie. Kazałem przy klawicymbale umieścić ławę o cztery stopy niższą od klawiatury, na którą wlazłszy, zacząłem, jak tylko sobie w myśli wystawić można, prędko biegać po niej i tam i sam po klawiszach bić kijami z całej siły. Tym sposobem potrafiłem wygrać jeden taniec angielski z wielkim Królestwa Ichmościów ukontentowaniem. Ale przyznać muszę, że nigdy jeszcze nie zbiegałem się tak jak wtenczas. Nie mogłem jednak nawet wtedy więcej jak szesnastu klawiszów dosięgnąć, a zatem basu i dyszkantu razem grać nie potrafiłem, przez co gra moja wiele na przyjemności traciła. Król, który jak powiedziałem, miał wielki rozum, często kazał mnie przynosić w moim pudle i stawiać na stole w swoim pokoju. Wtenczas rozkazywał mi, żebym wyniósłszy jedno krzesło z pudła siadał na jego pulpicie, tak żeby twarz moja była równo z twarzą jego. Na takich posiedzeniach miewałem z nim różne rozmowy. Raz ośmieliłem się powiedzieć, że pogarda, w której Jego Królewska Mość ma Europę i resztę świata, nie odpowiada wcale tak jasnemu rozumowi. Mądrość nie zależy od wielkości ciała i w kraju naszym mieliśmy możność stwierdzić, że osoby wielkiego wzrostu pospolicie nie bywają najdowcipniejsze, że między zwierzętami pszczoły i mrówki mają zaszczyt największego dowcipu, sprawności i roztropności i że na koniec, choć tak mało osobę moją poważa, mógł bym mu może, mimo mojej małości, wielkie uczynić przysługi. Król słuchał mnie uważnie i zaczął innym poglądać na mnie okiem. Wtedy rozkazał, abym mu dokładne o rządzie Anglii uczynił sprawozdanie, bo jakkolwiek monarchowie cenią najbardziej maksymy i obyczaje własnego kraju (co wnosi z moich opowiadań o innych monarchach), on rad by się dowiedzieć, czyby nie było czego w kraju moim, co by mógł naśladować. Wystaw sobie w myśli, mój kochany czytelniku, jak gorąco naówczas pragnąłem mieć dowcip i wymowę Demostenesa i Cycerona, aby godnie opisać Anglię, ojczyznę moją, i wysokie jej przymioty oraz szczęśliwość odmalować. Zacząłem od opowiadania, że nasze stany są złożone z dwóch wysp, zawierających trzy potężne królestwa pod jednym monarchą, nie licząc osad, które w Ameryce mamy. Rozwiodłem się mocno nad urodzajem naszej ziemi i nad umiarkowaniem powietrza. Opisałem potem ustanowienie naszego Parlamentu, złożonego po części ze znakomitego ciała, nazwanego Izbą Lordów, osób krwi najszlachetniejszej, dawnych dziedziców i panów najpiękniejszych majętności w kraju. Opowiadałem, jak im najtroskliwszą dają edukację, tak w naukach, jak w sztuce wojennej, aby mogli być urodzonymi króla i królestwa konsyliarzami, prawodawcami państwa, członkami Najwyższej Izby Sprawiedliwości, od której nie ma apelacji, i gorliwymi obrońcami monarchy i ojczyzny przez swoje męstwo, postępki i wierność; że ci panowie są ozdobą i bezpieczeństwem królestwa, godnymi następcami swoich stawnych przodków, których dostojeństwa były nagrodą za znakomite cnoty i których potomstwa odrodnego nie widziano. Razem z nimi zasiada w tej Izbie wielu mężów świętych, tytułowanych biskupami, których szczególniejszą powinnością jest czuwać nad religią i t ymi, co ją opowiadają, że na to wysokie dostojeństwo król i najmędrsi jego doradcy wybierają spośród duchowieństwa ludzi najświątobliwszych i najuczeńszych i że ci biskupi są duchownymi ojcami kleru i narodu. Przydałem, że drugą część tego Parlamentu stanowi zacne zgromadzenie, nazwane Izbą Gmin, złożone z osób szlachetnych, wolnym głosem przez sam lud obranych dla ich rozumu, przymiotów i miłości ojczyzny, ażeby wyobrażali mądrość całego narodu. Powiedziałem, że te dwa ciała czynią najzacniejsze w Europie zgromadzenie, któremu wraz z królem prawodawstwo jest poruczone. Potem opisałem nasze sądy, gdzie zasiadają mędrcy wielebni, rzetelni prawa tłumacze, którzy wyrokami swymi zaspokajają prywatnych osób kłótnie, którzy karzą zbrodnie, a niewinności bronią. Nie zaniedbałem powiedzieć o mądrej ekonomice naszych dochodów, o waleczności i doskonałej dyscyplinie naszych wojsk lądowych i morskich. Wymieniłem liczbę ludu, podając, ile milionów liczy każda sekta religijna i partia polityczna. Nie opuściłem ani naszych zabaw, ani widowisk publicznych, ani żadnych szczegółów, które mogły czynić zaszczyt ojczyźnie mojej. Zakończyłem krótkim opisaniem wypadków i zdarzeń w ciągu ostatnich stu lat w Anglii. Ta rozmowa ciągnęła się przez pięć audiencji, a każda audiencja trwałą po kilka godzin. Król Jegomość słuchał wszystkiego z wielką pilnością, notując w krótkości, co mówiłem, i pytania, które mi zadawać myślał. Gdy zakończyłem moje długie mowy. Król Jegomość na szóstej audiencji, przejrzawszy, co sobie z nich zapisał, miał wiele wątpliwości, pytań i zarzutów względem każdego artykułu. Spytał mnie naprzód, jaką otrzymuje edukację młodzież szlacheckiego urodzenia dla wykształcenia ciała i duszy i czym się najwięcej zajmuje w latach do nauki najzdatniejszych. Co się robi, by zapełnić wakujące miejsce w Izbie Lordów, kiedy zgaśnie jaki dom szlachetny, co musi czasem się przytrafiać? Jakie przymioty potrzebne są tym, których na nowych wynoszą lordów? Czy widzimisię monarchy albo suma wręczona damie jakiej lub pierwszemu ministrowi, albo też chęć wzmocnienia partii, dobru publicznemu nieprzyjaznej, nie bywają pobudką do takich promocji? Jaką znajomość praw krajowych posiadają lordowie i w jaki sposób stają się zdolni do ostatecznego rozsądzania praw swych współobywateli? Czy od chciwość, stronniczości i potrzeb są wolni, tak że przekupstwo lub inne niegodne względy nie mają mieć do nich dostępu? Czy ci święci biskupi, o których mówiłem, do godności swojej zawsze przychodzą przez umiejętności teologiczne i pobożność? Czy nie czynią czasem podłości? Albo czy nie wchodzą w intrygi, będąc jeszcze prostymi kapłanami? Czy nigdy taki święty lord nie był zaprzedany jakiemuś możnemu panu, za którego staraniem przyszedł do biskupstwa? I czyli w takowym razie nie idzie potem zawsze ślepo za zdaniem swego dobrodzieja na zgromadzeniach Izby Lordów? Chciał wiedzieć, jak lud obiera tych, których do Izby Gmin wysyła dla wyobrażenia mądrości narodu; czy kto nieznany, lecz z pełnym workiem złota nie może za pomocą przekupstwa zyskać większości głosów i zostać wyniesiony nad panów i najzacniejszą w okolicy szlachtę? Dlaczego z taką gwałtownością ubiegają się o to, aby być obranymi na członków Parlamentu, gdy to obranie wielkie za sobą pociąga troski i wydatki, a żadnego nie przynosi zysku, często pociągając za sobą zubożenie całego rodu? Ponieważ twierdziłem, że brak wynagrodzenia dla członków Parlamentu jest próbą najwyższej cnoty i ducha obywatelskiego, Król Jegomość wątpił, by to zawsze szczere było. Pytał, czy te osoby są zupełnie bezinteresowne i czynią to jedynie z wielkiej miłości ojczyzny, czy też spodziewają się koszta swoje odebrać z lichwą od słabego i złego monarchy i przedajnych ministrów, poświęcając im dobro publiczne? Król Jegomość tyle mi pytań nad tym przedmiotem zadawał, tyle zarzutów czynił, iż roztropność nie pozwala mi ich wszystkich powtarzać. Co do sądów, chciał także, ażebym mu niektóre dawał objaśnienia, co z wielką dokładnością uczynić mogłem, bo sam zostałem niegdyś prawie zniszczony przez długie prowadzenie sprawy, mimo że ją w końcu ze zwrotem kosztów wygrałem. Spytał mnie, jak wiele pospolicie potrzeba czasu dla wyjaśnienia, co jest słuszne, a co niesłuszne. Czy prawowanie nie kosztuje wiele? Czy adwokaci mają wolność bronienia spraw oczywiście niesprawiedliwych? Czy religia lub polityka odgrywają jaką rolę w wymiarze sprawiedliwości? Czy adwokaci znają gruntownie ogólne i pierwsze zasady sprawiedliwości, czy też poprzestają na wiadomości praw od mniemania tylko ludzkiego ustanowionych i miejscowych zwyczajów kraju swego? Czy adwokaci i sędziowie mają moc ustanawiania tych praw, które tłumaczą i wykładają, jak się im zda i podoba? Czy ci prawnicy nigdy nie występują jako obrońcy i oskarżyciele tego samego przestępstwa i nie cytują swoich poprzednich opinii, tłumacząc je coraz inaczej? Czy stan ten jest bogaty, czy ubogi? Czy za obronę lub konsultację biorą zapłatę i czy mogą być wybierani do Izby Gmin? Potem zaczął mówić o sprawowaniu ekonomiki i powiedział mi, że, zdaniem jego, pomyliłem się w tym artykule, ponieważ podałem, że podatki przynoszą tylko pięć lub sześć milionów na rok, a tymczasem rozchód nierównie sięga dalej i dwukrotnie przewyższa dochody. Bardzo dokładnie sobie zanotował przedtem to, co mówiłem w tym względzie, mniemając, że się z naszej ekonomiki czegoś nauczyć może. — Nie mogę pojąć — mówił — jak królestwo śmie czynić większe wydatki nad intraty i zjadać dobra swoje jak jaki prywatny człowiek. Pytał mnie, kim są nasi wierzyciele i skąd bierzemy pieniądze, aby im zapłacić. Mocno dziwił się, że podejmujemy tak kosztowne i wyczerpujące wojny. — Zapewne musi być — mówił — że albo jesteście narodem niespokojnym i kłótliwym, albo też macie bardzo złych sąsiadów, a wasi generałowie muszą być bogatsi od waszych królów. Co wy macie za sprawę do innych państw oprócz wysp waszych, cóż macie z nimi za interesa oprócz handlu i traktatów, czyż musicie myśleć o ich podboju, czyż nie dosyć jest dla was dobrze pilnować portów i brzegów swoich? A najbardziej temu się dziwił, żeśmy utrzymywali najemne wojska wśród pokoju i wśród narodu wolnego. Mówił mi, że jeżeli nami rządzą wybrani przez nas członkowie Parlamentu, nie może pojąć, kogo się mamy obawiać i przeciw komu wojnę toczyć. Pytał się mnie, czy dom prywatnego człowieka nie lepiej bywa strzeżony przez niegoż samego, przez jego dzieci i sługi domowe aniżeli przez hultajów przypadkowo najętych, bardzo mizernie płatnych, którzy by zarzynając nas sto razy więcej zyskać mogli. Śmiał się bardzo z mojej dziwacznej (jak mu się podobało nazywać)arytmetyki, gdy mu wyrachowałem, ile nas jest, a uczyniłem to porównując, wiele mamy sekt religijnych i politycznych. — Czemu — powiedział — zmusza się ludzi mających przekonania przeciwne publicznemu dobru, aby je zmieniali, zamiast zmuszać ich, aby je ukrywali? Pierwsze jest tyranią, niewykonanie drugiego słabością. Nie można nikomu zabronić, aby trzymał truciznę w swoim domu, ale koniecznie należy zakazać jej publicznej sprzedaży. Uczynił mi uwagę, że między zabawami naszej szlachty wspomniałem o grze hazardowej. Chciał wiedzieć, od którego wieku pospolicie na tę zabawę sobie pozwalają. Wiele na nią czasu tracą? Czy niekiedy przez nią majątków swoich nie trwonią? Czy ludzie podli i nikczemni nie mogą czasem przez swoją w tym rzemiośle sprawność zgromadzać wielkich bogactw, trzymać lordów naszych w niejakim rodzaju podległości, przyzwyczajać ich do złego towarzystwa, odrywać ich zupełnie od doskonalenia rozumu i staranności w interesach domowych, a przez straty, które mogą ponosić, nauczać ich, ażeby tejże samej używali bezecnej sprawności, przez którą sami zostali zrujnowani? Dziwiła go niewypowiedzianie historia naszego ostatniego stulecia. Był to podług niego tylko okropny łańcuch sprzysiężeń, buntów, zabójstw, rzezi, rewolucji, wygnań i najszkaradniejszych skutków, które chciwość, partyjnictwo, hipokryzja, zdrada, okrucieństwo, zajadłość, szaleństwo, nienawiść, zazdrość, żądza, złość i ambicja mogły wydać. Podczas następnej audiencji Jego Królewska Mość powtórzył znowu wszystko, co mu powiadałem. Porównał zapytania swoje, które mi czynił, z odpowiedziami, które mu dawałem, a potem wziąwszy mnie na ręce swoje i łagodnie głaszcząc, wyraził się w tych słowach, których nigdy nie zapomnę, równie jak i sposobu, którym je wymówił: — Mój malutki przyjacielu, Grildrigu, uczyniłeś niezwyczajną swego kraju pochwałę. Dowiodłeś arcydobrze, że niewiedza, lenistwo i występek są właściwymi przymiotami do ubiegania się o miano prawodawcy, że prawa bywają objaśniane, tłumaczone i stosowane przez osoby, których interes i umiejętności skłaniają do zepsucia, zawikłania i omijania tych praw. Pierwotne zasady instytucji waszego rządu mogłyby jeszcze uchodzić, ale widzę, że je występki cale odmieniły. Z tego nawet, coś mi powiadał, nie widzę, żeby jedna przynajmniej cnota była potrzebna dla dostąpienia urzędu. Nie widzę, żeby ludzie zaliczani byli do szlachty przez swoje cnoty; żeby kapłani wynoszeni byli na dostojeństwa przez świątobliwość i umiejętności, żołnierze przez dobre sprawy i męstwo, sędziowie przez nieposzlakowaną poczciwość, senatorowie przez miłość ojczyzny, ministrowie przez mądrość. Lecz co do ciebie — kończył Król — któryś większą część swego życia w podróżach przepędził, chcę trzymać, iż występkami swego kraju nie całkiem jesteś zarażony. Ale z tego wszystkiego, coś mi opowiadał, i z odpowiedzi, jakie z największym trudem z ciebie wydobyłem, sądzę, iż większa część współziomków twoich jest najszkodliwszym rodzajem robaków, jakiemu natura na powierzchni ziemi czołgać się pozwoliła. Podróże Gulliwera 02 06